


Expectations

by TheStraggletag



Series: Starbucks Series [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStraggletag/pseuds/TheStraggletag
Summary: Bae would have everything he didn’t. Belle was sure of it, but Nick felt wholly unprepared. Money seemed to be, to him, the obvious solution to his problem.





	Expectations

He thought they had covered everything. They had painted the nursery months in advance, as soon as the obstetrician had told them they were having a baby boy. Gold’s nervousness over anything related to the baby had made Belle opt to know the sex in advance, to try and see whether that would put her husband at ease. It did, to a certain point, allowing him to stop worrying about possible future idiots preying on his little baby girl, or being helpless when his would-be daughter hit puberty and started distancing herself from him. As much as he would have loved a little lass, as similar to her mother as possible, he was beyond relieved when he’d been told they were having a boy. That eliminated an entire set of problems to worry over.

So the nursery was painted a soothing green and blue… an enchanted forest, full of mystery and adventure for his lad to enjoy. But soon after that had been settled other things had needed tending. They had purchased furniture and other essentials at Giggle, cloth diapers and slings at Metro Mini and breastfeeding essentials at Yummy Mummy. Nick had tackled each task with all the seriousness of a one-of-a-kind merger, more important than any acquisition or buyout he’d ever handled. Far from looking awkward or out of place he’d commanded the attention of every person in each store, skilfully arranging for a hasty closing and a private consultation.

Clothes were the only thing left to someone else, and only because Mal had been adamant about it, waving around her rights as a godmother to contribute to the spoiling of the future Mr Gold. She’d sent, over the past months, piles and piles of clothing, covering Bae’s first five years of existence. Cashmere sleepsuits and blankets, from Little Liberty, Dolce & Gabbana bottle and bib sets, Burberry Jersey and Check rompers and cotton knit waistcoats, as well as a vast array of booties and small, perfectly-crafted sneakers and small dress shoes for when he’d need of them. Along with all the designer clothing Belle had found odd knitted pieces with nautical themes and no labels, painstakingly made from the softest wool she’d ever touched. It had taken a lot for Mal to admit, over Skype, that she might had knitted those tiny onesies and cardigans, which had instantly become Belle’s favourite things. They made up part of the packed suitcase already present at the penthouse, ready to be use as soon as the first contractions started.

Belle had made only one small contribution to her future son’s wardrobe, one she jealously hid from her husband. A collection of bowties made to match the patterns of each one of Nick’s ties. She couldn’t wait to dress her baby boy to match his father and watch Nick’s reaction.

After the influx of shopping Belle had felt calm, ready to have the baby as soon as her time came. She was attending classes, reading the recommended books and, just today, she’d finished getting the rest of her work organized so she could take three months off. Nick had been pestering her about it for weeks, but, even though she was almost nine months pregnant, she hadn’t felt the urge to take maternity leave up until two weeks before her due date, though she had cut down on her working hours.

Though she had been looking forward to relaxing with a Vanilla Créme and some old movies, Nick had called her just as she was exiting Uni Global, rambling about having missed something and wanting her to take a town car to 58th and Fifth, telling her he’d meet her there. Though a part of her wanted to protest, to tell him she was exhausted- knowing he’d immediately apologize and urge her to get home to rest and take care of herself- she decided to humour thing. The last couple of weeks Nick had become jittery and anxious, wanting to keep preparing their home and lives for the arrival of Bae buy finding out there was nothing left to be done. It was killing him in a way that he couldn’t do more for Baden while Belle, with every breath she took, protected and nourished their baby.

Though 58th was a couple of block away Clark, one of the company drivers, insisted on giving her a lift. He sneezed the whole way there- allergies, as she’d had to assure Nick a thousand times- but she was glad for the opportunity to be off her feet nevertheless. Her husband was waiting for her, looking imposing in spite of his rather short stature and his limp. He dismissed Clark with barely an acknowledgement, helping Belle climb out of the car as gracefully as possible before gently herding her up some stairs. When she finally got her bearings and looked around she found herself being greeted by two men dressed in a toy soldier’s costumed, opening the doors to Fao Schwarz. Belle remembered going into the toy store years ago when she’d first arrived to New York City, but she recalled little of that visit. The first thing she noticed were the rows of gigantic stuffed animals- gorillas, dogs, jungle cats and zebras, among other ones. The next thing she noticed was that, outside of a few store employees, the store was deserted.

Nick had done it again.

“May I take your coat, Ms French?”

Belle’s decision of keeping her maiden name had surprised no one who knew her but it had been harder to get other people to adapt to it. It had taken her husband’s subtle threats and manipulations to drive the point home and since then she hadn’t encountered a single person who referred to her as “Mrs Gold”. She let the kind employee- a bubbly red-head named “Ariel”- take her coat and purse before she directed the pair further into the store. There was colour everywhere, as well as a mountain of plush toys in all shapes and sizes. The Grand Hall was brimming with them and Belle found herself wanting to hold everything. She pressed the soft, sweet-smelling animals close to her face, wondering which one Bae would prefer. It took her a moment to notice Nick wasn’t beside her, standing instead a few feet behind, examining a gigantic gorilla with a speculative gleam in his eyes. For the first time in weeks he wasn’t jittery or nervous but rather focused. He asked Ariel a series of questions regarding the origin and durability of the plushies, as well as the possible risks they might carry. She observed him shake a fluffy giraffe in his hands, gesturing as he talked about it like it was rocket science instead of the possible cuddle companion to his son. Belle let him, smiling a bit as Ariel grinned and bore it, ever the professional and, apparently, just as passionate about toys.

Soon enough a gigantic red sign caught her eyes and she moved further into the shop, going down a couple of steps into FAO Schweetz, the candy shop. The bright red floor and bright pink ceiling made a rather fetching picture even without the rows upon rows of candy. Her cravings had oriented towards sweets so she inspected each section with care, noticing enormous versions of some of her favourite candy. She fell in love with a gigantic box of Nerds, the watermelon and wild cherry flavour she loved. An employee graciously set one apart for her, having apparently been instructed to set aside anything and everything that caught her attention. She inspected the open space at her leisure, her eyes soon spotting the colourful array of cupcakes on a glass display, the toppings resting on glass jars to the side, from buttercream and fudge to a myriad of frostings. She studied the glossy containers, trying to imagine both texture and flavour, her mind picturing her husband’s tongue licking each concoction off her skin. Her shadow-shopper, to his credit, barely blinked when she asked sweetly to get the toppings to go, with instructions to keep them from her husband’s eyes.

Though she would’ve liked to admire the candy some more Nick gently but firmly herded her towards the mechanical stairs, eager to peruse the second floor. He was buzzing with energy, relaxing only when she placed a hand against his left shoulder, squeezing slightly. She humoured him when he gripped her around the waist to help her get off the escalator and was about to let go of him when she felt something shift inside, followed by one of Bae’s legs landing a good kick on her side. She lurched forward, wincing in pain as her hands came to rest on her swollen stomach. Nick, immediately, held her more firmly around the waist and barked at a nearby store employee for a chair. One was brought at once, making Belle slightly suspicious.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Bae’s just pretty active at the moment.”

The concern in her husband’s eyes was mixed with the usual dose of awe at the idea of his boy moving inside her body, making his presence known. He placed the flat of his palm against a spot on her belly Baden seemed to favour and softly stroked up and down, a gesture meant to soothe and also to explore, eager to feel the baby’s movement for himself. He painted quite a picture in his expensive Brioni coat and suit, kneeling on his good leg to be able to properly run his hands across her swollen stomach, the task absorbing him. As much as he doubted himself when it came to fatherhood Belle harboured no such concerns. From the moment she’d told him she was pregnant he’d loved the child growing in her belly with unabashed passion. He saw no need to hide it, to pretend he wasn’t a besotted would-be father. It wasn’t a weakness to hide in his eyes, but rather a source of pride and contentment. Whatever Malcolm had done to him years ago there was no doubt Nicholas Robert Gold was going to be a great father. Not even her own dad could deny that, and he hated Nick with a burning passion for some reason.

“We can go home if you want. Leave this for another day.”

He looked up to catch her gaze, trying to gauge if she looked in any way pained or pale. Belle shook her head, not making light of his over-protectiveness as she gently dismissed his concerns.

“Bae has stopped moving and I feel fine. I want to continue.”

Though the idea of toys seemed a little premature- it was certainly not the pressing need Nick thought it was- Belle rather liked the idea of picking up a few of the items Bae would play with and she knew that the task would put her husband at ease for the remaining time it took for their little boy to arrive. She knew he found himself lacking as a father and he was filling up that non-existant void with preparation and material things, but she also knew there was little else to be done to reassure him. She was confident he’d loose that fear little by little after Baden’s birth. He’d finally have the father-son relationship he’d been denied, albeit perhaps not in the way he’d envisioned it growing up.

Ariel led them promptly to another section full of stuffed animals, a white-painted, open space artfully arranged. Belle recognized the trademark easily. Steiff was the world’s oldest and best-known European designer of stuffed animals, known for softness and charming realism. She fell in love immediately with a rocking polar bear which was promptly taken off the table it was displayed on and right next to the Nerds and a rather enormous dog- Nick’s pick, apparently. They were both reluctant to depart from the small boutique but Ariel tactfully pointed out there was still a lot to see. They skipped over the Muppet What-Not Workshop. That was for Bae himself to do when he was old enough if he chose to. A science kit caught Belle’s attention, her mother’s mind already having decided that her little boy was going to be a genius of some sort, and her helpful shopper gently took it from her hands, whisking it away to their growing pile of purchases with quiet efficiency. He was a nice kid and Belle could see he loved his job, loved the toys around him.

Though Nick didn’t seem to notice his presence at all he suddenly turned towards him to ask him what his favourite part of the store was. The boy quickly directed them to the rather large selection of toy cars on the floor, the bright-blue shelves housing hundreds of model cars of all shapes and sizes. He enthusiastically pointed out the ones he liked best, blabbering about their detailing and craftsmanship. Far from being put-off by the whelp’s passion he seemed to welcome it, engaging him in a deep discussion about Bentleys and Rolls Royces. It was then that Belle realized that, as much as Nick was going out of his way to give Bae everything he could possibly need, the toy store was, to a certain extent, more about himself than about his son. He’d had a deprived childhood, with few possessions and even fewer friends, and it looked like he was trying to make up for it. It hadn’t been obvious with the other toys but he looked at the cars with the sort of greed that spoke volumes. She wagered those would be his go-to thing for playtime with Bae and could already see many of them ending up around the house, particularly in his study.

They were going to be so messy, her darling boys.

By the time he was done with the cars Belle thought he might have gotten it all out of her system but the train sets proved her wrong. Though they were exquisitely made she quickly lost interest on them, choosing instead to wonder a bit. Her feet carried her past the iconic BIG Piano- which she would have tried out had she not been eight-and-a-half months pregnant- and to a set of glass displays housing what looked like actual newborns. They were life-like dolls, of course, but so carefully designed they’d fool the eye easily. She looked at them carefully, noticing their features and wondering which one most resembled the babe in her belly. She studied them carefully, trying to find herself or her husband in any of them and her eyes finally settled on a baby boy with a mop of rather unruly brown hair and deep brown eyes with small flecks of honey gold. That’s who Bae would most look like, she knew.

“Wanna hold him? They’re designed to weight and feel like a real infant. Might be nice to get a small taste of what it’s gonna be like.”

Ariel was the right combination of pushy and animated, impossible to say no to. In a matter of seconds she had unlocked the Newborn Nursery and placed the small toy baby in Belle’s hands, taking care to swaddle him right. Even though the baby didn’t move or blink its glassy little eyes Belle felt tears prick at her eyes. It felt… real. The baby even smelled the way she imagined babies did, soft and powdery. It felt natural having it in her arms, like an extension of herself. Whatever lingering fears she might have had as a first-time mother temporarily evaporated.

“It’s that good, right?”

The redhead told her how each doll came with adoption papers and handed to its new “parents” by a staff nurse. Belle almost didn’t notice her husband approaching them from behind, having apparently bought every train set available. He eyed the doll with a hint of unimpressed cynicism.

“I very much doubt Bae will be interested in that, sweetheart.”

“Well, you never know. It might do you some good. I know you fret constantly about being able to properly hold the baby.”

It was a sour subject for Nick, one he refused to talk about whenever it was even remotely brought up. Belle had learned to try and avoid it as much as possible, since there was no convincing him that a limp and a cane didn’t make him less capable of looking after his son. Now, however, she has a chance to actually prove it. Before he could move at all she practically dumped the doll she was holding in his free arm. Reacting out of instinct Nick awkwardly cradled the baby doll against his chest, its head fitting snugly on the crook of his elbow. At first it seemed like the businessman was expecting to drop the doll at any given time, stiffly standing without moving to try and prevent it. After a while, however, he began to relax, a look of surprise stealing over his face.

“Bae will weight and feel pretty much like the doll. You’re perfectly capable of holding him in your arms, I told you. He might fuss in a way the doll doesn’t but otherwise this is it. Nothing terrifying like what you imagine.”

With anyone else Nick would’ve immediately been defensive, lashing out at the mere mention of his insecurities. Belle, however, was special. When she pointed out his defects, his vulnerabilities, it didn’t burn or hurt. It didn’t feel like mockery or dissapointment. It was gentle, soothing. He allowed himself to relax further, the doll now a familiar, comfortable weight he could easily balance in his left hand. A boy… it didn’t seem so scary. Malcolm was his past, Baden was his future, and he wasn’t alone anymore.

He awkwardly handed the doll back to Ariel a moment later and though he was more than ready to go Belle seemed determined to explore the rest of the upper floor. It consisted mostly on Barbies and princess-like merchandise, cheap plastic tiaras and bright pink fairy wands that made his skin crawl somehow. Belle, however, cooed over some of the, admittedly, more well-done articles, particularly some gauzy dresses. They were tiny and intricately designed, with flowing skirts and hints of sparkle. Princess dresses for doting parents to dress their little girl in. A girl with bright blue eyes and reddish-brown hair, he imagined, and a button nose that made her a carbon copy of her beautiful mother. He could picture the wee lass, curious to a fault and affectionate as a kitten, whose eyes would brighten at the sight of her papa. He hardly noticed that he was fingering the hem of a bright yellow, almost golden gown with puffy sleeves and small roses embroidered on the hem.

“Perhaps… perhaps a girl wouldn’t be so bad next time.”

He didn’t expect Belle’s kiss, or her fierce hug. It seemed they were both keen on a daughter in the future.


End file.
